Hikaru's Fault
by AzawaRocks
Summary: What's wrong with Kaoru? And why's it Hikaru's fault? And how does Kyouya fit into all of this? Rated for implications and language
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first ever Ouran fanfic, much less my first KyouKao, a pairing I just recently discovered. Ok well I got this idea from some people I roleplay, and the people I roleplay with are mental, and when they were talking they just sparked this idea, I hope you like it

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kyouya (despite how much I wish I do) and anyone else in this, or any references I make

Oh and this is from Kaoru's point of view because I hate writing in 3rd person

'How could I let this happen? Oh man Oh man Oh man, Kyouya is gonna kill me. It's official, tonight I die. You don't want the Shadow King's wrath and I'm gonna get it. Man, Kyouya is gonna be so pissed! And it's all Hikaru's fault! Damn him!' Those were my thoughts as I walked back to Kyouya's house.

I opened the door as quietly as possible and basically ran to Kyouya's room as quietly as I could. I snuck in, he was waiting for me.

"Hello Kaoru," Kyouya said, walking up to me. "You said you'd be here earlier, did something happen?"

"You're gonna yell at me," I said looking away shamefully.

"Kaoru, I'm not going to yell at you. I'm worried for you," Kyouya said and he took his hand and tilted my head to face him. I couldn't look at him, I averted my eyes. "Kaoru, look at me. Please tell me what happened. I promise I won't yell"

I hugged him tight and starting crying on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I muttered over and over into his shoulder. Kyouya just held me as I cried and apologized to him. After I finished crying I wiped my eyes and looked at Kyouya. "Kyouya, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

"Kaoru, what did you do?" He asked. I saw through his glasses his eyes full of concern. This was the softer side of Kyouya, the side only I saw. The good side, the not Shadow King part of him.

"Promise not to yell, you can get mad just don't yell please," I said

"Kaoru, I already promised not to yell but I'll promise again. I promise I won't yell Kaoru. Now tell me what happened," He knelt in from of me, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked directly into my eyes.

"I-I-I…I kissed Hikaru, well he kissed me really but I didn't stop it and I feel so bad, I'm so sorry Kyouya," I looked away

"Is that it?" Kyouya asked. I shook my head. "What happened next? Please tell me"

"N-no, I can't, I don't wanna," I started to tear up again.

"Please Kaoru, you must," Kyouya wiped my eyes

"But if I do, you'll get really mad," I closed my eyes refusing to look at Kyouya

"Kaoru, it can't be that bad. We'll get through this, together. I promise Kaoru," Kyouya hugged me tight. It was in a loving way too; to show he really cared.

"Well, Kyouya…Kyouya, he knows, about us," I looked at Kyouya to see his reaction. He began laughing. "W-Why are you laughing? I'm serious! Hikaru knows you're my boyfriend!"

"Because Kaoru, we have to tell everyone eventually. Now that Hikaru knows we have to tell everyone before he does," Kyouya continued laughing, which you don't see very often.

"I guess you're right," I said "But knowing Hikaru, he's going to tell the host club as soon as everyone is there."

"We're just going to have to tell them first then," Kyouya said "You should be heading home"

"But it's dark out," I pouted "Do you want me to get mugged?"

"Fine, I'll take you home myself then," Kyouya said and I smiled.

"Yay!" I laughed as Kyouya hugged me.

"Come on then," Kyouya said and took my hand leading me quietly out the door, down the stairs, and outside to his car on the street. "If I get in trouble for this, I'm blaming you."

"You should blame Hikaru; I would've been here before if he hadn't kissed me and then I had to explain to him why that was wrong for him to do, thereby stopping me from coming over earlier forcing me to come now and explain everything to you so therefore it's Hikaru's fault. My logic is perfect," I explained.

"Ok, I'll blame Hikaru then" Kyouya said and smiled widely as we go into his car.

"If you can drive then why are you driven to school?" I asked "I can't drive so I need to be driven but seriously I'd think it'd be cool if you drove to school everyday"

"Well, maybe I'll start driving to school sometime," Kyouya said

"That'd be cool Kyouya," I said

"Maybe so but we're at your house" He said

"Walk me to the door?" I asked "Please Kyouya"

"Fine, but only for you," He smirked and I knew this was true even though he was trying to hide it

"Thank you," We stepped out of the car and up to my doorstep "Goodnight Kyouya."

"Goodnight Kaoru," He said and he lean forward and kissed me goodnight before walking to his car and driving off. I snuck inside and upstairs and crawled into bed next to my brother. He had already apologized but I did make him promise not to say anything to anyone before Kyouya and I did. And with that I went to sleep happily.

Ok, so how'd you like it? Was it good? Do you want me to add chapters or do you want me to end it here? Please review because it's my first posted story and I really need someone to review it. Thanks

-Moki


	2. Chapter 2

Ok thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated them. I've decided to continue this fic. Hope you like it!

(Break to story)

The next school day was pretty normal, well as normal as school at Ouran Academy could be. Hikaru and I played some tricks, Tamaki 'accidentally' entered at least one of Haruhi's classes, you know the usually. Then we all showed up for the host club. First came Kyouya, then Tamaki, followed by Hunny and Mori, then Haruhi, then Hikaru and I. Then we entered together like we always did but today was different. Today was really different.

Kyouya went up to the middle of the room, everyone else either sat or stood around the middle waiting for him to start like always. At first he went on about normal host club stuff like profits, pictures, next week's outfit plan, and then I started to worry. I knew the order Kyouya went in, it was always the same, profits, pictures, next week's outfit plan, ideas for future outfit plans, etcetera and then he would be done. But today something important went under etcetera, something about me and him, something I still didn't want know. "And that concludes future outfit ideas and now I have something important to say," Kyouya stated.

I probably looked like I was gonna be sick, I felt like it but Kyouya kept talking. I knew he had to or else Hikaru would just tell everyone but I still didn't want my relationship known. A lot of feeling flooded my head at the moment when Kyouya said "Kaoru and I, we've been dating. He's my boyfriend," I felt faint and yet a sudden rush of relief.

"What!" Tamaki exclaimed surprised. "How could I not of know? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Am I still aloud to call you mommy?"

"You didn't know because you're blockheaded at times. I didn't tell you earlier because we decided not too. And you can still call my mommy if Kaoru allows it," Kyouya said. Tamaki turned to me with puppy dog eyes and I knew if I didn't say yes he'd be in his emo corner until everyone arrived.

"I'll allow it," I stated and Tamaki jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" He yelped out.

"Please stop choking my boyfriend Tamaki," Kyouya said. Tamaki let me go. It felt weird to be called Kyouya's boyfriend in public.

"Hey what will happen to Hikaru and Kaoru's act?" Haruhi asked. "I mean, are you guys going to continue it or will Kyouya-sempai and Kaoru make their own act?"

"If Kaoru and Kyouya made their own act, what would happen to me?" Hikaru said

"Well you could always do an act with Haruhi," Kyouya stated and Hikaru looked happy. He didn't quite understand his feelings for Haruhi but he knew they could do a great act together.

"I think Kao-chan and Kyou-chan should do an act together!" Hunny said. "And then Hika-chan and Haru-chan can do an act together too!"

"But how are we going to end our brotherly love act?" I asked "Can we just end it and say it's over and that there are new acts or do we have to do a final act and show that there will be new acts?"

"I think you'll have to do the latter of the two to show everyone why it's over," Kyouya said "And I have the perfect idea,"

(Break to endnote)

Cliffhangers. Oh, I feel evil. I am going to continue this, I am not sure how long it's going to be but in the next chapter you'll see the dissolution of the brotherly love act! And sorry for all the lovers of the brotherly love act but it's for all the KyouKao lovers everywhere. Leave all interesting, creative, or constructive reviews please! Much appreciated! Thanks

~Moki


	3. Chapter 3

I am happy to finally write this, after getting a major sunburn this weekend. I am so happy to be home and be able to type this! So happy right now! I hope you like it.

Ok ya that above was from when I wrote it. I am only just now posting it because I've been worried about how it works with the rest. So enjoy and don't kill me if you hate it.

(Break to story)

Kyouya and I were sitting to the side of the host club, everyone in their places so that one huge act could be done. "I don't know about this Kyouya, this seems like a bad idea," I stated. "Do I really have to do this?"

"It's a perfectly sound idea Kaoru and yes I'm making you do this," Kyouya said. "Would you rather be in an act with Hikaru then with me?"

"No I wouldn't but this is very elaborate and thought out," I stated. "It's like you-You already had this completely planned out didn't you?"

"Of course Kaoru," He smirked. "Why wouldn't I? I knew this day would come. And how could I have set up the cameras to catch it all before if I didn't?" I groaned inwardly.

"It's starting, look Tamaki is letting everyone in," I stated and took a deep breath in. Pulling off this act is going to be difficult. Tamaki was entertaining people so that the act could begin. I sat up straight when Hikaru walked over. We had to grab everyone's attention right now so it could work.

"Kaoru, there you are! Come on Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted excitedly getting everyone's attention. He grabbed my arm and 'tried' to pull me.

"No! Let go Hikaru! Now! Ow Hikaru!" I yelled and pulled my arm back in 'pain'. I stood up for this next part. "I HATE YOU HIKARU!" It physically hurt to say that but it was part of the plan and Hikaru knew I didn't mean it but he had to act like I did.

"Kaoru, how can you say that?" Hikaru asked trying to look sad and confused.

"Because I love someone else!" I yelled then covered my mouth acting embarrassed.

"You-you…you love someone else?" Hikaru stammered out acting upset.

"Just tell him already," Kyouya stated and stood behind me.

"I love Kyouya," I whispered it in a way that only Hikaru and Kyouya should have heard but it was completely silent besides our 'fight'.

"You love KYOUYA!" Hikaru yelled. "How can you love him?"

"I just do! He's special and kind and he loves me and he's gentle! Unlike you! You always end up hurting me!" I yelled and put the arm the grabbed up so he could see the giant fake red mark on it. During this pause I could here the whispers from around the room.

"I don't mean to hurt you Kaoru but maybe you're too weak!" Hikaru yelled.

"He is not too weak Hikaru! You're too rough!" Kyouya shouted stepping in front of me. Haruhi walked up to the 'fight' trying to act like the good guy. I felt bad for her because of what she was going to have to do soon.

"Guys calm down," She said. "It's no use fighting here and now."

"My brother left me! How am I going to deal with that? Hikaru asked

"Like this," She stated and grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Everyone gasped, even me who knew it was coming. They broke apart quickly, Haruhi tried to look embarrassed which wasn't hard and Hikaru looked actually surprised. I guess Haruhi is a good kisser then. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and any whispers heard. Which was good because the next thing Haruhi said was a whisper, "I want you to be my seme Hikaru. Will you?"

"Um…can I think about it?" He asked. "I mean you just saw what happened and I think I need some time to think."

"Just say yes already Hikaru!" I stepped beside Kyouya. "You know you want to say yes Hikaru plus it'll be good for both of you if you say yes."

"Ok ok, I'll be yours" Hikaru said. Half of the girls cheered while the other half were crying. They were crying either because Hikaru and I 'broke up', Kyouya and I 'got together', or Hikaru and Haruhi 'got together'. Either way it's good business, at least in Kyouya's eyes, plus Kyouya and I can now be open about our relationship which is good for both of us as well. And Hikaru can explore his feelings for Haruhi and she him but everyone already knows they belong together. Hikaru may be stupid at times but I'd be damned if he let her get away, I'd been playing matchmaker for them forever and if they don't end up together I would've been pissed. Well I guessed I was just going to have to make sure they work out while making sure Kyouya's and mine relationship was solid.

(Break to endnote)

Ok so I'm trying a new spin on this, I'm not sure if I like it. Anyway, this makes it more interesting and longer but I need ideas for either a new title or how I am going to keep it Hikaru's Fault or should I just end this here? I mean it made sense at first but now that I've changed it I'm not sure how it'll work. Leave any suggestions in reviews please. And don't be mad about the end because it sucks. Thanks

~Moki


End file.
